


食髓知味 (12) [ABO] [R] 【蘇爸/維達】【曼朱/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Vida
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Beta! SubašićOmega! VidaAlpha! Mandžukić*這台小滑板車應該沒有到NC-17，就標了R。





	食髓知味 (12) [ABO] [R] 【蘇爸/維達】【曼朱/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Beta! Subašić  
> Omega! Vida  
> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> *這台小滑板車應該沒有到NC-17，就標了R。

 

 

47.

　　雖說實行試管嬰兒的原意是為了讓維達不要再受苦，實際上他所要承受的並沒有因此減少，除了要挨針，取卵引起的併發症更是折磨人，卵巢因受刺激而腫了起來且產生腹水的情況，使植入胚胎的作業得延遲好幾天。他已經數不清他的人生到目前為止在醫院裡浪費了多少光陰，但此刻他得告訴自己這些苦難都是值得的，再過三天就要宣布結果了，不能再讓壞情緒左右這一切。在等待開獎的這段期間他偶爾會跟蘇巴西奇和曼朱基奇一起出去外面走走，就在家的周遭，把招人注意的金髮塞進鴨舌帽裡，三人都穿著顏色低調的運動服，幾乎沒人認出他們，他很高興沒有媒體在外面堵人，不過這大概是因為時機未到，一旦他們的生育計劃曝光肯定又要招致一堆麻煩，但他現在不能為這些事分心了，他必須盡量保持身心的健康。

　　他的體重比先前重了一點，身材也開始有些圓潤，雖然有部分原因是併發症導致的水腫，仍讓他發現了不對勁的地方。

 

　　維達幾分鐘前說要去洗澡卻站在衣櫃前久久還未決定好要穿什麼，蘇巴西奇見狀便下床走過去從後方輕輕摟住維達的腰。

　　「怎麼了？有什麼重要約會讓你挑衣服挑那麼久？」

　　「沒有......只是最近不管怎麼穿都不舒服。」

　　維達猶豫了一陣，然後抓著蘇巴西奇的手探進自己的衣服內。

　　蘇巴西奇有點嚇到，他們都知道這段期間要盡量避免挑逗行為，維達此刻的舉動就顯得有些突兀，但當維達將他的手帶到一處觸感神奇的地方時，他突然明白對方想向他表示什麼。

 

　　「這是在──脹奶？」

　　雖然不是軟綿綿的觸感，但能摸得出弧度和平常不一樣，而且還有一點燙燙的，他這才知道原來維達最近不太穿襯衫是因為會不舒服。

　　「我不知道......你覺得這和寶寶有關嗎？」

　　「一定是，一定是的。」

　　「我應該要問一下西梅他那時候是怎麼處理的。」

　　「我想也是......不過現在該放手了。」蘇巴西奇打算把手抽回卻被死死地按住。

　　「但我不想。」

　　「聽話。」

　　「一下子就好。」

　　維達帶著蘇巴西奇的手沿著微微發脹的邊緣畫圈，他對自己的行為感到害羞，但難受了那麼長一段時間他真的需要愛人好好撫慰他。

　　「需要幫忙？」

　　「要......」

　　維達不再緊抓蘇巴西奇的手，放任他進行接下來的動作，他的愛人總可以在不同階段中很快地找到滿足他的方式，而且總是讓他感到新鮮。

　　衣櫃門上有面大大的穿衣鏡，大部分時候兩人親熱得太忘我，就忘記了這面鏡子的存在，不過既然現在已經擺在面前就得好好利用才行，蘇巴西奇關上衣櫃門讓維達靠在鏡面上，尚在衣服裡的那隻手從寬鬆的領口伸出來溜進嘴裡。

　　維達用舌頭纏住在他嘴裡攪弄的細長手指，他望著鏡子裡的景象心想這真是太色情了，但也只有這種方式能讓他看見自己努力吞吐的模樣，成功將手蘸得濕漉漉的之後，蘇巴西奇再次滑進他的衣服裡，對於這過程不是為了進行擴張維達感到有些可惜，不過這也是不得已的；冰涼的唾液在皮膚上抹勻讓他覺得像在做精油按摩，胸部的腫脹感讓他很不習慣，也讓他變得非常敏感，光是手掌覆住整個乳房就和舔弄乳頭是差不多效果了；而蘇巴西奇的另一隻手當然也沒閒著，正在維達的褲子裡套弄著。

　　他已經濕得亂七八糟，現在就受不了了，熱潮來的時候怎麼辦？

　　「這讓你變得很敏感。」

　　「老天，丹尼爾，我現在就想讓你在這面鏡子上操我。」

　　「別說了，我也很想。」

　　雖然能夠看見自己在被撫慰的倒影，但全都被又白又薄、沾了點液體就變透的衣物給掩蓋住了，在重點部位提供了馬賽克般的效果，留下了無限遐想；一陣陣酥麻讓他腿軟，但光滑的鏡面沒有地方能讓他抓住，他只能將臉貼在上面喘氣，從嘴裡呼出的熱氣凝結成了一片水珠。

　　維達有時覺得蘇巴西奇對他身體的了解程度更甚於自己，每次觸碰都能讓他很快地達到高潮，這次也不例外。

　　他想還有另一個原因是蘇巴西奇很「暖」，無論是如暖流包裹著他的體溫，或是多到他快要難以承受的溫柔。

　　他時常懷疑自己是否真值得蘇巴西奇為他付出一切。

　　 _──_ ** _別又來了。_**

　　悲觀的想法再次佔據了他的腦海，他以為自己已經可以以正面的態度去面對這些事，但顯然那些黑暗孢子的菌絲還在他腦中擴散，隨時都可能勾起具毀滅性的情緒反應。

 

　　維達轉身吻上蘇巴西奇，雙手在對方身上胡亂摸索幾乎要把衣服扯壞；手上還殘留體液的人不知道該怎麼辦，一隻手懸在空中，另一手摟住維達的腰試圖拉開距離。

　　「多馬戈伊，不......不行......」

　　「我知道......我知道......」

　　維達抓住蘇巴西奇胸前的衣料，頭抵在和他一樣劇烈起伏的胸膛上，他強忍著淚水努力忽視喉頭的苦澀，想著至少撐到把他想說的話講完。

　　「我只是想最後再說一次，我真的很後悔沒有照顧好自己的身體，不能給你一個孩子......然而所有的錯卻都歸咎於你和你的性別。我知道我已經答應你不會再說這些了，可是我真的很抱歉，這對你來說太不公平，你為我付出了時間，付出了精力，付出一切，我卻什麼都不能給你。每天......每天看著馬利奧我就會想起過去的種種，我居然還會想念和他在一起的日子，這實在太卑鄙了，對不起......對不起......」

　　蘇巴西奇終於還是抱住了維達，反正衣服髒了再洗就好，維達顫抖著肩膀發出奇怪的嗚咽，但蘇巴西奇的衣服並沒有被打濕。

　　「噓......噓......沒關係......你說的這些我都知道，任何事本來就都不能強求，我知道你已經盡力了，我們都是。我承認我還是會不甘心，能帶給你這些的人是馬利奧，不是我。但只要你快樂就足夠了，只要你和我在一起很開心就夠了，只要你愛我就夠了，所以別再自責，我們得一起向前看，我們就要有個家庭了，而裡面有你我、寶寶、有馬利奧，多一個人給寶寶愛不是很好嗎？」

　　「這是不對的，這是出軌，不管是精神還是肉體，我背叛了你，你能不能別再繼續忍氣吞聲了！是我做錯事，你可以罵我可以責備我，你可以告訴我有哪裡不滿，不然我只能一直錯下去！」

　　「你沒有錯。」

　　「不要再說了......都是謊話......」

　　「拜託你先冷靜下來，我們可以談談，這些都可以拿出來討論，但不是在這種情況下，對你的身體來說負擔太大了，我們先去沖個澡冷靜一下，好嗎？」

　　類似的對話出現得愈來愈頻繁，自從失去孩子第二次──或者該說第三次──許多特質都從維達身上消失了，笑容、活力、激勵人心的氣場──這些蘇巴西奇都已經很久沒有感受到了。

　　「深呼吸，深呼吸，感覺好點了嗎？」

　　通常遇到這種情況兩人會一起浸在浴缸裡放鬆身心，可能還會來一場浪漫的性愛，但如今為了防止生殖道受感染也就不允許泡澡了，蘇巴西奇只能讓花灑保持出水的狀態，希望熱水把壞情緒沖刷掉。

　　兩副身體緊緊相貼，維達的胸口燙得不像話，幾乎要把彼此的胸膛融在一起，他們就這樣安靜地站在這場室內的小雨中直到心跳回歸同樣的頻率。

 

　　蘇巴西奇將人塞進溫暖的被窩中摟著輕拍背，就差沒唱搖籃曲了，他暗自想自己也許會是個不錯的父親。

　　維達數著蘇巴西奇脖子上的毛髮，他必須說服自己睜著眼直到眼皮撐不住，因為一旦在清醒的狀態閉上眼就會陷入令人窒息的漩渦，光想到這就讓他呼吸困難，他逼迫自己深呼吸，可就是有一股氣堵在心口。

　　他焦慮得頭皮發麻，他以為自己又要像在醫院時那樣大叫，張口卻叫出了對方的名字，他自己都不曉得是什麼情況。

　　「丹尼爾。」

　　 ** _──說啊，告訴他。_**

　　惡魔般的低語又在維達耳邊響起，他不能讓蘇巴西奇知道那萬丈深谷中的哀嚎意味著什麼，他努力想找回自己原本的樣子、想讓生活回歸正軌，但一切仍在錯誤的軌道上愈駛愈遠，所有事都已不在他的掌控之中，只能等哪天隨著失控的列車在終點粉身碎骨。

　　「想聊聊？」

　　「聊什麼？」

　　「不知道，你剛剛叫我了，還以為你有什麼事想跟我說。」

　　似曾相識的對話使維達陷入回憶，他想起曾和曼朱基奇有過類似的一段話，只不過他的角色是相反的，當時的他一心只想知道曼朱基奇心裡到底藏了些什麼，他不斷地拋出問題，最後對方只給了一個不盡人意的答案，所以他討價還價。

　　然而代價他卻承擔不起。

　　 **這也是惡夢的開始。**

　　他不想讓這些黑暗的過去污染蘇巴西奇的人生，所以他藏起來了，但現在他發覺自從那天向兩人坦白開始，就已經擋不住傾巢而出的負面能量。

　　他需要一個宣洩的出口，他必須說出來。

　　否則會瘋掉的。

 

　　「我其實想過很多次──想自殺，那是要下地獄的。

　　「但墮胎也是，不管怎麼說，我已經和天堂無緣了。

　　「在醫院，我經常望著天花板，盯著盯著我這輩子做過的蠢事全都浮現在眼前，那些錯誤的決定，該死的十九歲，該死的醫務室。

　　「然後我就會想起你，我不能丟下你獨自面對，那不是你該承受的；但總有另一個聲音告訴我不應該再綁著你，不應該再讓你為我浪費人生。

　　「好痛苦，丹尼爾，我已經沒有辦法辨別我的感情了，所有的感受都攪和在一起變成一團渾沌，而我現在能感受到的就只有恐懼。和死亡。

　　「他們一直在叫我跟他們走。

　　「素未謀面的孩子們。

　　「但那不是甜美的呼喚，而是來自深淵的怒吼，我看不見他們的臉，連個形狀都沒有，只有血，到處都是血。

　　「每天早上我睜開眼睛，眼前都還是那些畫面，直到它慢慢消失，接著你的睡顏會出現在我面前，提醒著我活下去的理由。

　　「我在試著好起來，我盡力了，可是需要時間，但我不知道要多久。

　　「你會等我嗎？

　　「如果你想離開，隨時都可以告訴我，我已經準備好了。」

 

　　維達很努力讓自己保持平靜地說完這些話，他這才發現對方早已泣不成聲，他仍然埋在對方的胸前，只是抬手撫摸濕漉漉的臉頰。

　　「為什麼哭？」

　　「我很高興你和我說了這些，我會陪你一起走過這一切，別再說什麼離開，那不可能發生。」

　　蘇巴西奇吻了吻維達的手將人抱得更緊，維達鑽出他的懷抱，躺在已經被眼淚沾濕的枕頭上，在他唇上留下蜻蜓點水般的吻。

 

　　維達舔舔嘴唇，太久沒笑讓他有些僵硬，不過他還是成功揚起嘴角，讓蘇巴西奇看得又眼眶發熱。

 

　　「吃到鼻涕了，鹹鹹的。」

 

 

48.

　　「走啦。」

　　維達關掉電視盯著在沙發上不為所動的人。

　　「你們去就好， 我在家等你們的消息。」

　　「別鬧，再不出門就要遲到了。」

　　「你才別鬧了，外面不知道多少人在等我們同時出現，你不會想讓他們得逞的。」

　　曼朱基奇抱胸和維達乾瞪眼，儘管他很想去，但他可不想人們又看圖說故事幫他們編出不存在的人生。

　　「但......你是孩子的父親，我希望你能在場。」

　　維達學乖了，這種時候不能和對方硬碰硬，他在試著讓自己的眼神看起來更委屈，雖然他不知道有沒有成功，他的眉毛不像福薩里科那樣會讓人心軟到發出「噢～」的聲音。

　　因為根本沒人會注意到他有眉毛。

　　但曼朱基奇顯然是動搖了，被蘇巴西奇看到他的眼神左右飄移，他在接住從旁飛來的外套後才慢悠悠地站起來。

　　「好吧，頂多不要看明天的新聞。」

 

　　往醫院的路上曼朱基奇沒說多少話，只是偶爾用簡短的字句回應從前座丟來的話題，維達不知道曼朱基奇是不是刻意坐在他後面的，但從後視鏡看不見對方的動靜讓他有些懊惱，他希望能有多點互動但感覺得出來對方一直在躲他。

　　維達感到氣餒，不過對方答應一起出門對他來說已經是很大的鼓勵了，他昨天有去醫院驗過尿，只是第二條線非常淡，所以今天得再去看驗血報告，他希望不管有沒有懷孕，蘇巴西奇和曼朱基奇能同時知道。

 

 

49.

　　維達左右為難著不曉得要先抱誰，蘇巴西奇二話不說直接把兩人撈進懷裡，曼朱基奇靠在他肩上非常小聲地唸叨著「天啊」，而維達早在宣布成功懷孕的時候就哭得淅瀝嘩啦，蘇巴西奇瞥見醫生欲言又止大概是想讓維達別太激動，最後變成三個人合力安慰才讓維達停止哭泣。

　　醫生告訴他們過兩個星期要回診做超音波，如果可以的話也請三個人一起來，這讓曼朱基奇既緊張又期待，他在電視上看過醫生把儀器放在孕婦肚皮上滑來滑去的樣子，但他沒想到這場景會發生在他和維達之間。

 

　　曼朱基奇一整個星期都處在快精神分裂的狀態，知道維達體內的小生命流著的是他的血讓他心裡都開了花，他不是那麼少女的人，不過他甚至覺得那些小花已經飄散在他四周了。但他不敢對維達有過多的碰觸，他這輩子還沒有什麼事是不敢做的，可他仍對維達曾做胚胎刮除手術這件事很在意，如今對方再次懷上了他的孩子讓他感到更加矛盾，他一直在懷疑這麼做到底是不是對的，原本決定維達成功把孩子生下來之後他就退出，離開兩人的世界永遠不再介入維達的生活，但他發覺自己已經捨不得放手了。

　　曼朱基奇陰晴不定的態度讓維達快要受不了，上一秒對方可能還有說有笑的，可下一秒又一副事不關己的樣子，就在剛才，三人原本在客廳看著電視聊天，不知道又是哪一句話惹到曼朱基奇，維達見他突然不說話起身走進廚房就感到一股氣堵在胸口，蘇巴西奇知道他們兩個需要一點空間便沒有阻止維達跟上去。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　維達突然跟進來讓曼朱基奇有點不知所措，他隨便拿了個杯子然後打開冰箱假裝在尋找什麼。

　　「在給自己弄點喝的。」

　　「我是在問你為什麼一直躲我。」

　　「我沒有。」

　　「你確定？那怎麼解釋我只要一轉向你，你的笑容就會消失，不然就是常常在我要碰你的時候剛好閃掉？我曾想過你是不是真的那麼討厭我。」

　　「我不──」

　　「但如果真的是那樣你又怎麼會讓我懷上你的孩子？」

　　曼朱基奇關上冰箱門，他不懂維達為什麼又偏偏要來逼問他這些，他以為他已經表示得很清楚自己的任務就是待到維達生下孩子為止。

　　維達一步步逼近把曼朱基奇困在他和流理台之間，直直盯進曼朱基奇閃爍的眼神中。

　　「能不能就那麼一次，坦率點，面對你的感情，好好地面對我，你不是才說愛我嗎？難道那些都不算數了嗎？」

　　「所以你這是原諒我了？」

　　「沒有什麼原諒不原諒的，是你說的我們之間太多對不起了。雖然......我必須跟你道歉，關於把孩子打掉......」

　　「你比我還痛苦。」

　　「不會有誰比較痛苦，那是『我們』的孩子。」

　　「但他是從你的身上被剝奪的，你的感受一定比我更深刻，況且你獨自承受了那麼多年......」

　　「你知道讓我更痛苦的是什麼嗎？是我一直搞不明白你到底是怎麼想的，不知道原來我們之間還有一點希望，才會造就了我現在只要閉上眼都能看見的惡夢。我需要你，馬利奧。」

　　「我說了會留在這確保你能順利生下孩子。」

　　「然後呢？就能拍拍屁股走人？你還不明白，」維達拉住曼朱基奇的手放在他平坦的腹部上，「這是你和我之間的聯繫，除非他死了，否則你永遠不可能和我斷清關係。」

　　「所以你......想要我們三個人一起當他的爸爸，那孩子出生了、長大了，你要怎麼跟他解釋這一切？」

　　「這就是你在擔心的？」

　　「這很重要，不要跟我說你從來沒想過。」

　　「我當然想過，你以為我......你以為我是想要孩子想到瘋了嗎？喔對，在你眼裡我永遠不會想到事情的嚴重性，而你總是思慮周全、做最正確的決定，所以呢？現在這樣是你所預期的嗎？」

　　「我從沒想過會發展到這個地步，如果我那時候知道有個孩子我絕對不會丟下你不管。」

　　「這就是問題所在，你不是為了我留下，你是為了孩子，為了不讓別人說閒話。那現在呢？這也是你的孩子，為什麼不能留下？」

　　「丹尼爾會照顧好你們兩個。」

　　「現在是我們之間的問題，不要跟我扯到丹尼爾，你到底在怕什麼？」

　　曼朱基奇被維達咄咄逼人的態度弄得發火並反握住對方的手。

　　「你以為我能像他一樣那麼能忍嗎？我是個Alpha！你現在離我這麼近很危險知道嗎？我隨時能把你！按在！這裡操！你有沒有想過說不定我們只是貪戀彼此的肉體，因為發現Beta沒辦法滿足自己。也許你只是懷念從前的日子，但你我都知道已經回不去了。你上次問我的問題，問我能不能忍住不標記你──那種強烈的渴望，你不可能讓我忍一輩子。」

　　可以料想到維達聽到這番話一定很受傷，但他已經無計可施了，他必須把話說明白。

　　「我只是想抓住僅剩的希望，為什麼不能給我這個機會。你說你愛我，你愛我，所以我鼓起勇氣想要留下你。可是現在回想起來你從沒親口說過，那都是別人說的，對吧？用來說服我的把戲？我居然相信了，你愛我的那些鬼話，所以在你心裡我們從來都只是肉體關係。你說你想要彌補，可是我唯一想要的你又做不到。至少我該感謝你不會跟我爭撫養權，是吧？」

　　「我不是那個意思......」

　　「不然還能有什麼意思？」

　　「我們的關係不是只存在於肉體上，只是......你不能要求我像丹尼爾可以當作沒事一樣看你和別人在一起，你明知道Omega的信息素對Alpha來說有多大的影響，反之亦然，現在我只怕你會像福薩里科求洛夫倫那樣求我，而我不確定自己是否能矜持下去，我不應該那麼草率地答應做這件事。」

　　是他太天真，以為自己可以最後再為維達做點什麼然後毫無留戀地轉身離去，但結果就是每晚他都只能躺在床上告訴自己不要循著那甜到令人頭暈的香味衝進隔壁房間。

　　「你看，關於我們的話題永遠圍繞著這些──Alpha、Omega、信息素。」

　　「那是因為你選擇這麼做。」

　　「是你不想面對，醒醒吧，你只能選擇一個，我，或是丹尼爾，記得你足球和孩子都想要的後果嗎？」

 

　　 ** _──該死。_**

　　他說錯話了，大錯特錯。

 

　　刺耳的鳴聲阻隔了一切的聲音，維達看著曼朱基奇的嘴巴在動卻完全不知道對方在說什麼，他只是不斷把試圖挽留他的手推開，他快站不住了，他只想逃離這個地方。

　　 **──他說的對。**

　　 **──看來你還沒學乖。**

　　

　　維達跑出廚房，在跌到地上之前被蘇巴西奇接住，小腹的酸軟感擴散至雙腿讓他使不上力，蘇巴西奇把他抱到沙發上叫曼朱基奇去找止痛藥。

　　他想起身看有沒有出血，但全身的力氣都被抽離，只能虛弱地呼喚蘇巴西奇的名字。

　　「沒事，沒事的，來，把藥吃了。」

 

 

50.

　　蘇巴西奇側躺著沿維達的腰側到大腿輕撫，維達因為骨盆酸痛不管怎麼躺都難受，蘇巴西奇希望能藉由這麼做讓他舒服一點。

　　維達眨眼的頻率愈來愈高，偶爾閉上眼而讓蘇巴西奇以為他已經睡著，但接著又突然睜眼，維達就看見蘇巴西奇在憋笑。

　　「想睡就睡吧。」

　　「不了，我想看他什麼時候才要進來。」

　　「說不定他已經回房間了。」

　　幾分鐘前維達聞到了曼朱基奇的信息素，想必對方一定很焦慮地在門口徘徊。他整個晚餐時間都沒有再和對方說話，連看都沒看一眼，他飯也沒吃完就回房間了，把自己埋在被子裡啜泣，因為他的下半身實在是酸痛到不行，他很害怕，害怕若連這個孩子都保不住，他肯定會徹底崩潰。

 

　　蘇巴西奇實在不懂這兩個人在糾結什麼，再這樣下去對維達的傷害只增不減，他下了床去開門，那人果真站在門外。

　　「要進來嗎？」

　　「我只是......來確定一下他沒事。」

　　「不，他很不好。你到底進不進來？」

　　「他睡了嗎？」曼朱基奇輕聲地問，因為維達背對著他，他不確定對方睡了沒，生怕吵醒對方。

　　「還沒。」

　　給出回應的正是本人，不過他仍維持同樣的姿勢，使曼朱基奇不知道下一步該怎麼做，應該見好就收或是試著和對方談？

　　曼朱基奇尷尬地站在門邊，而蘇巴西奇已經鑽回被窩了，動作自然地好像他不存在一樣，他以為對方下了逐客令，一轉身卻收到了意想不到的邀請。

　　「你要跟我們一起睡嗎？」

　　已經放在門把上的手頓了頓，曼朱基奇一不小心又釋放出信息素暴露了他的心理活動，他心想今天實在是太失控了。

　　曼朱基奇緩緩走向床邊，被蘇巴西奇拉得踉蹌一下，他在維達的身後平躺下來，姿勢彆扭還和旁邊的人隔了一條鴻溝，維達稍稍翻身拉過他的手放在腹部上讓他環抱著，這使他原本想講的話都被打亂了，他的思緒飛快地翻轉著思考接下來該怎麼做。

　　「別說話，睡吧。」維達向後靠了靠，將曼朱基奇的手臂收得更緊。

　　蘇巴西奇關燈之後給了維達一個晚安吻，並輕輕把手搭在曼朱基奇的手臂上，摟著兩個人。

　　曼朱基奇想的一百種道歉方法一個都沒用上，但至少他今天不用再壓抑著自己別衝進別人房間。

 

　　這也是維達這些日子以來難得的一夜好眠。

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
